Kyporia
Kyporia on itsenäinen valtio Välimerellä, Kyporian koostuu kahdesta provinssista: Kyporian saaresta (pinta-ala on noin 9 275 km²) ja Liborian provinssista (pinta-ala noin 10 400 km²), Kyporian saaren väkiluku on lähes kaksi miljoonaa ja Liborian 2,5 miljoona. Kyporia on myös yksi VIHTA:n perustajajäsenistä ja turvallisuusneuvoston "vanha" jäsenmaa. Historia Kyporian synty Kyporian saaren asutti noin 8000 eaa, Kypreiksi kutsuttu kansa. Kyprien arvellaan saapuneen Aasiasta, sillä heidän geneettinen perimänsä on lähempänä Aasialaista kuin Eurooppalaista ihmistä. Kyprit elivät metsästäjä-keräilijä kulttuurissa vuoteen 7500 eaa asti. Maanviljely saapui Kyporiaan melko varhain jo 7500 eaa. Niinpä saarelle syntyi noin 7000 eaa sen ensimmäinen kaupunki Kirkuvia. Sen asukkaat elivät maanviljelyllä, kalastuksella ja karjan kasvatuksella. Kyporia alkoi hyödyntämään ja myymään saarella runsaasti esiintyvää kuparia noin 3000 eaa. Kuparin arvellaankin saaneen nimensä juuri Kyporiasta. Kuparista vastineeksi saamallaan viljalla Kyporia varusti ja huolsi jatkuvia valloitussotia käyvän armeijansa. Kyporia saavuttikin itäisen Välimeren herruuden ja laajensi valtakuntaansa kohti Aasiaa. Laajimmillaan Kyporian valtakunta käsitti (irl) Syyrian, Turkin Eteläisen rannikon, Irakin ja Iranin alueet. Rooman vallan alla Vuonna 29 eaa. Rooman keisarikunta julisti kuitenkin sodan Kyporiaa vastaan. Sota kesti lähes viisi vuotta välillä tauoten ja välillä syttyen taas uudelleen raivokkaampana kuin koskaan aiemmin. Lopulta vuonna 25 eaa. pitkällisen sodan uuvuttamina Kyporian joukot olivat heikentyneet ja sotilaallisesti voimakkaampi Rooman keisari Antonius III kukisti Kyporian Egeanmeren taistelussa. Kyporian laivaston tuhoutuminen johti koko Kypri-valtakunnan keskuksena toimineen Kyporian-saaren kauppasaartoon ja eritykseen. Ilman Kyporian-saaren hallinnollista koneistoa ja kuparista saatuja varoja luisuivat Lähi-Idän provinssit Kyporian hallinnasta. Vuoteen 20 jaa. mennessä koko silloinen Kyporia oli lakannut olemasta. Rooman alaisuudessa Kyporian pitkälti maatalouteen pohjautunut talous monipuolistui, ja sen strategisesti arvokas sijainti valtakunnan "vilja-aittana" toimineen Egyptin ja Valtakunnan Pohjoisten provinssien välillä korostui. 348 jaa. Rooman keisari Octavianus Suuri jakoi Rooman Pohjois- ja Etelä-Roomaan. Vuonna 420 Pohjois-Rooma hajosi Alppiruhtinaskuntiin, Kirjalaan, Whitecoastiin ja lukuisiin pieniin eurooppalaisiin kuningaskuntiin. Kyporia kuitenkin pysyi Etelä-Rooman alaisuudessa. Pohjois-Rooman tuho heikensi valtakunnan taloutta ja vähensi Välimeren ylitse suuntautuvaa kauppaa. Tämä heikensi Kyporian taloutta, eikä se enää kyennyt maksamaan verojaan. Osa provinssin väestöstä näki suoranaista nälkää. 500-Luvulla Romanan-kaupunkiin lähetetty Kyporalainen delegaatio vetosi keisariin ja pyysi tätä laskemaan veroja. Tällöisen keisarin, Marcus VI:nen, kieltäytyminen johti Speltti-Kapinana tunnettuun sotaan jossa Kyporian turhautunut väestö pyrki itsenäistymään. Provinssin aatelin johtama kapinaliike sai osakseen runsaasti tukea niin maaseudun maaorjien, kuin kaupunkien käsityöläistenkin keskuudessa. Saarelle sijoitettu Kolmas Tsikstanialainen Legioona kukistettiin Meheriän tasangon taistelussa. Rooman vastaus kapinaan oli välitön, saarelle lähetettiin kahden legioonan suuruiset sotajoukot, jotka nousivat maihin Huutavian lähistöllä. Huutavian satamalahtea vartioinut Valkoinen Torni -linnoitus vallattiin veristen taisteluiden jälkeen. Saaren voimakkaimman linnoituksen menetys oli kapinoitsijoille merkittävä tappio niin sotilaallisesti, kuin psykologisestikin. Kapinalliset yrittivätkin vallata linnoituksen takaisin, mutta näissä yrityksissä ei onnistuttu. Tappiollisten taisteluiden jälkeen Kapinalliset joutuivat anomaan rauhaa. Vaikka Kyporia ei itsenäistynytkään vielä useisiin satoihin vuosiin, joutui keisari suostumaan osaan Kapinallsiten vaatimuksista. Saarelle perustettinkin Kansankäräjät, jotka hoitivat provinssin sisäisiä asioita. Tältä ajanjaksolta on jäänyt historiaan myös Kyporian epävirallinen kansallislaulu "Do you hear the people sing". Rooman talous alkoi pikkuhiljaa kehittyä, maan solmittua kauppasuhteita mm. Kortaliaan, Bangladiaan ja Kirjalaan. 1500-luvulla Roomaan perustettiin ensimmäisiä nykyaikaisen kaltaisia koululaitoksia, parannettiin teitä ja rakennettiin uudempia ja kestävämpiä asumuksia surkeiden slummien tilalle. Talouden yleinen kehittyminen näkyi myös Kyporiassa jonka kuivatelakat alkoivat taas tuottaa laivoja, tällä kertaa tutkimusmatkoja ja kaupankäyntiä varten. Suuri Maailmansota Vuoden 1927 alussa Khalifornia julisti sodan pahasti velkaiselle Saksimaalle. Aluksi tämän ajateltiin olevan vain pieni sota Saksimaan ja Khalifornian välillä, mutta tilanne eskaloitui nopeasti. Valtioiden keskenään solimamt sopimukset vetivät, dominopalikoiden tapaan, yhä uusia valtioita mukaan sotaan. Rooman silloinen keisari Augustus III liittyi akselivaltojen puolelle. Vuoden 1927 alussa Khalifornia julisti sodan pahasti velkaiselle Saksimaalle. Aluksi tämän ajateltiin olevan vain pieni sota Saksimaan ja Khalifornian välillä, mutta nopeasti tilanne sai aivan uudenlaisen käänteen. Saksimaa solmi lokakuussa sopimuksen Bagradeanin kanssa ja tämä hyökkäsikin heti marraskuussa Libertylandiin, joka taas oli Kirjalan liittolainen. Samaan aikaan myöskin Khalifornialle velkaa oleva Rooma alkoi olla vaikeuksissa. Kansa tahtoi liittyä Khalifornian puolelle ja maksaa vaikka sota-avulla, mutta keisari Augustus III oli eri mieltä. Niinpä liittoumien synnyttyä, oli akselivaltojen puolella Saksimaan ja Bagradeanin lisäksi myös Rooman keisarikunta Rooma pysytteli aluksi ulompana sodan tuoksinasta, mutta lopulta pakotettiin puolustamaan Euroopan ulkopuolisia alueitaan. Ennen Keisari Aufustuksen kuolemaa (1933) Khalifornian joukot olivat vallanneet osia Kyporian provinssista (nykyisen Liborian) ja kävivät ankaria taisteluja vapaaehtoisia Kyporalaisia vastaan. Valtaan noussut Gaius XII aloitti salaiset rauhanneuvottelut Khalifornian kanssa. Neuvottelujen seurauksena Rooma "puukotti Saksimaata selkään" ja loikkasi liittoutuneiden puolelle. Itsenäistyminen 1950-luvulla Kyporiassa järjestettiin UC:n valvomat vaalit, joissa äänestettin Kyporian itsenäisyydestä. Kahdeksankymmenen prosentin kannatuksen saavuttanut itsenäistymisvaade voitti. Kyporian itsenäistyttyä Kansankäräjät hajautettiin, ja niiden tilalle perustettiin eduskunta ja hallitus. Kyporian itsenäistyessä siihen kuului Kyporian ja Liborian provinssien lisäksi Rodorian autonominen provinssi. Rodoriassa alkoi vallankumous 10. helmikuuta 1962. Vallankumous kesti kahdeksan päivää ja sen aikana kuoli 700 kyporialaista ja 1200 rodorialaista ihmistä. 18. helmikuuta 1962 Rodoria itsenäistyi Kyporiasta, mutta säilytti lämpimät ystävyyssuhteet siihen. Huom alla oleva historiankirjoitus tapathunut valtiopelissä Asrael-Kyporian sota Vuonna 2021 Kyporian ja sen rajanaapurin Asraelin välillä käyty sota aiheutti lukuisia kuolonuhreja, ja Asraelin hallinnon kaatumisen. Sota alkoi 5000 Asraelilaisen sotilaan ylitettyä Kyporian rajan. "Viime yönä Asraelin sotilaat tulittivat ensimmäisen kerran meidän maaperäämme. Yli 5000 sotilasta ylitti rajamme ilman sodanjulistusta. Kello 6.15 lähtien olemme vastanneet tuleen! Ja tästedes pommeihin vastataan pommeilla, luoteihin luodeilla! Kyporiassa ei tule olemaan sellaisia koettelemuksia, joita en itse ole valmis vastaanottamaan. Koko elämäni kuuluu tästedes ensisijaisesti kansalleni. En halua olla mitään muuta kuin Kyporian valtakunnan ensimmäinen sotilas. Olen taas pukenut ylleni kenttäunivormun, joka on ollut minulle kaikkein pyhin ja arvokkain, olen taas asettanut itseni valtakuntamme ja Itsepuolustusvoimiemme palvelukseen. Ja tästä valasta luovun vasta voiton jälkeen – tai pidän sen kuolemaani saakka. Valtiomme pyytää apua niin kaikilta liittolaisiltamme VIHTA:ssa, kuin kansainväliseltä yhteisöltä, Asraelin täysin tarpeeton ja perustelematon - ilman sodanjulistusta tekemä - hyökkäys on vastoin kaikkia kansainvälisiä periaatteita." :Kyporialainen ministeri sodasta. Yhteensä lähes 12 000 (11 658) Kyporialaista kuoli sodassa. Huolimatta sodan saamasta laajasta kansainvälisestä huomiosta, pysyttelivät suuret sotilasliittoumat pääosin sodan ulkopuolella. Rooman katoaminen Vuoteen 2021 mennessä koko Rooman valtiojärjestelmä tuhoutui lähes täysin. Rooman tuho tapahtui lähes räjähdysmäisesti, useiden pitkään kyteneiden ongelmien seurauksesta. Vuoden 2021 aattoa edeltäneet lukuisat konfliktit mm. Asraelin ja Kyporia välinen sota ja Timskavin Esmarin ja Katistanin väliset sodat paitsi aiheuttivat talouden maailmanlaajuista laskua, myös pakottivat Rooman nostamaan maansa puolustusmenoja. Seurauksena kansan yhtenäisyys ja turvallisuuden tunne heikkenivät, ja epäilykset hallintojärjestelmän toimivuudesta kasvoivat. Kansan hyvinvointiin ei kiinnitetty tarpeeksi huomiota ja roomalaiset alkoivatkin tulla yhä tyytymättömämmiksi vallitsevaan tilanteeseen. Usko päättäjiin hiipui ja yhä useampia kapinoita, mellakoita ja lakkoja esiintyi. Lopulta tilanne kärjistyi keisarivallasta luopumista ja uusien kansallisvaltioiden perustamista kannattaneiden kansallismielisten ja keisarivaltaa kannattaneiden Rojalistien väliseksi sisällissodaksi. Sodan käännyttyä tappiolliseksi Rojalisteille, pakeni Keisari Lucius III, keisariperhe ja merkittävä määrä Rooman aatelistoa Kyporiaan. Salaliittoteoreetikot kuitenkin väittävät Rooman tuhon olleen liian hämäräperäinen ja ovat milloin kertoneet sen olleen avaruusolentojen työtä, milloin Khalifornian tiedustelupalvelun. Onpahan tuhosta syytetty lyijystä tehtyjä vesiputkiakin. Hallinto ja politiikka Kyporian (valtion) hallinto koostuu kahdesta päättävästä elimestä: eduskunnasta ja hallituksesta, maan päämiehenä toimii keisari *Muistona maan historiasta osana Rooman valtakuntaa, on maan virallinen johtaja edelleen Rooman keisari. Keisarilla on halutessaan oikeus osallistua eduskunnan kokouksiin ja äänestää niissä. Keisarin virka on kuitenkin nykyään lähinnä seremoniallinen. *Hallitus koostuu eduskunnan virkaan nimittämistä ministereistä. Kukin ministeri johtaa omaan erityisalaansa lukeutuvaa ministeriötä. Ministeriöt mm. muotoilevat lakiesitykset, toimivat ylimpinä oikeusistuimina ja valvovat lakien voimaantuloa. *Eduskunta, muodostuu kansalaisten keskuudestaan valitsemista kansanedustajista. Molemmat Kyporian provinsseista (Kyporia, Liboria) valitsevat puolet eduskunnan jäsenistä. Eduskunta on Kyporian tärkein hallinnollinen elin, joka mm. hyväksyy lakiesitykset, määrittää budjetin ja nimittää ministerit. Puolueet Suurin osa eduskuntaan pääsevistä kansaedustajista kuuluvat johonkin puolueeseen. Kyporian suhteellisen riitaisan sisäpolitiikan takia kukin puolueista on muodostanut toisista puolueista hyvinkin poikkeavan kannan poliittisiin kiistakysymyksiin. Kyporian tunnetuimpia puolueita ovat mm. *Oikeistoliitto *Hajaannus *Liberaalit *Demokraatit *Konservatiivit *Outoliitto *Harmaat *Sovinistinen puolue *Epäisänmaallinen kansapuolue *Kyporian kommunistinen puolue lakkautettu Maantieto ja luonto Kyporian provinssi Kyporian-saari on Välimeren kolmanneksi suurin saari. Sen pinta-ala on 9 260 km². Kyporia kuuluu maantieteellisesti Lähi-itään, eli Aasiaan, mutta poliittisesti ja kulttuurillisesti sen katsotaan kuuluvan Eurooppaan. Kyporian (saaren) tärkeimpiä kaupunkeja ovat mm. pääkaupunki Kirkuvia (480 500 as), Huutavia (230 000 as.) ja Kitisevä (225 000 as.). Saaren läpi kulkee kaksi vuorijonoa. Pohjoisosan halki kulkee Tietos-vuoristo. Fiktiovuoret kulkevat puolestaan saaren keski- ja lounaisosien halki. Tietos-vuorten korkein kohta on 2 000 metriä ja Fiktiovuorten korkein kohta, Olympos, nousee 2 100 metrin korkeuteen. Vuoristojen välillä on metsäinen Meseriän tasanko. Rannikko on kivistä saaren pohjoisosassa, kun taas saaren eteläpuolella on paljon hiekkarantoja. Rannikolla on laaksoja, joiden maaperä on hyvin soveltuvaa maanviljelykseen, kun taas saaren sisäosat ovat harvaanasuttuja, vuoristoisia ja tiheän kasvillisuuden peitossa. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/0/09/Arvi_view.JPG/800px-Arvi_view.JPG tuntumassa oleva oliiviviljelmä Afrikan läheisyyden sekä ilmastollisen ja geologisen monimuotoisuutensa vuoksi Kyporialla on monipuolinen kasvisto. Monimuotoisuudeltaan saaristo on Euroopan unionin rikkaimpia alueita. Kyporialla löytyy yli 1 800 kasvilajia. Lajeista noin 800 arvellaan olevan kotoperäisiä. Lajien kirjo ulottuu pakkasenkestävistä kasveista helteeseen sopeutuneisiin kasveihin ja suokasveihin. Runsaan metsästyksen vuoksi Kyporian nisäkäskanta on pitkälti kadonnut, harvaanasutussa sisämaassa saattaa törmätä vuohiin tai peuroihin. Saariston linnusto on pitkälti hyötynyt nisäkkäiden katoamisesta. Maaliskuusta toukokuuhun Afrikasta tulevat muuttolinnut lepäävät Kyporiassa, jonka jälkeen ne jatkavat matkaansa kohti pohjoista Eurooppaa. Liborian-provinssi Liboria on melko pieni alue (10 400 neliökilometriä) Se on keskimäärin 56 kilometriä leveä, leveimmillään keskeltä 88 kilometriä, ja kapenee siitä etelään ja aivan pohjoiseen. Sillä on rantaviivaa 210 kilometriä. Pääosan Liboriasta muodostavat Liborianvuoret, joiden korkein huippu kohoaa 3 083 metrin korkeuteen. Vuorten takana Aasiasta katsottuna on hedelmällinen Mukaan laakso. Liborian itä-rajalla sijaitsee Kuririan vuoristo, jonka korkein huippu kohoaa yli 2 600 metrin korkeuteen. Mukaan laakso on pääasiassa noin 500 metrin korkeudella merenpinnasta. Litania-joki virtaa Mukaan laaksosta etelään. Suurimmat kaupungit ovat pääasiassa Välimeren rannalla, Mukaan laaksossa ja maan pohjoisosissa. Rannikkotasanko on hyvin kapea. Maksimissaan tasanko 6,5 kilometrin levyinen. Rannikolla kesät ovat kuumia ja kosteita mutta sateettomia. Kaste on runsasta ja tärkeää maanviljelykselle. Liborianvuorilta virtaava kylmä ilma suojaa Mukaan laaksoa meren vaikutukselta, joten ilmasto on siellä mantereisempi ja lunta sataa useammin kuin muualla maassa. Kyporian saaren tavoin Liboria on muuttolintujen tärkeällä reitillä, ja provinssissa on tavattu yli 500 lintulajia. Liboria on metsäisin Välimeren alueista. Vuorilla kasvaa rautatammia, erilaisia havupuita ja Liboriansetriä. Rannikoilla kasvaa monia hedelmäpuita. Aluejako https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/8/80/Lebanon_governorates_numbered_geo.png Liboria jakautuu kuuteen aluehallintoalueeseen. Hallintoalueista pienin, Burutin alue, kattaa vajaat 20 neliökilometriä eli käytännössä provinssin pääkaupungin Burutin, joka on myös oma piirikuntansa. Se on provinssin taloudellisen, poliittisen, kulttuurillisen ja sosiaalisen toiminnan keskus. #Burutin alue (1 000 000 as) #Mukaan laakso (1 000 000 as) #Pohjois-Liboria (100 000 as) #Kuririan-vuoristoprovinssi (200 000 as) #Kaakkois-Liboria (100 000 as) #Etelä-Liboria (100 000 as) Kirkuvia Kirkuvia on Kyporian saaren suurin, pohjois-rannikolla sijaitseva, kaupunki ja Kyporian valtion pääkaupunki. Se on rakennettu 50 saarelle. Kirkuviassa on noin 480 0000 asukasta, joista Vanhassakaupungissa asuu noin 70 000. Kirkuvian perustamisesta ei ole säilynyt lähteitä. Sen perustivat luultavasti saarella asuneet maanviljelijät noin 7000 eaa. Kun Rooma vuonna 25 eaa valtasi Kyporian autioitui kaupunki lähes täysin. Kaupungin uusi kukoistuskausi koettiin 20 eaa - 400 jaa, kun kaupungin sijainti merkittävien kauppareittien varrella loi sinne runsaasti telakka- ja satamateollisuutta. Kirkuvian kaupunki alkoi menettää asemaansa kauppamahtina 400-luvulla Rooman osoittaessa heikkenemisen merkkejä. Pohjois-Rooman hajoaminen vuonna 420 romahdutti kaupungin talouden ja aiheutti suoranaista nälänhätää. Kirkuvian 480 000 asukkaasta vajaa 70 000 asuu historiallisessa keskustassa, 100 000 muilla saarilla ja loput mantereen puolella. Asumisen kallistumisen ja runsaan turismin vuoksi Kirkuvian köyhempi väestönosa joutuu yleensä muuttamaan saaren muihin kaupunkeihin, ja samalla peruspalvelut korvautuvat turisteille tarkoitetuilla palveluilla. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/2/2e/Gondola.JPG yhdestä Kirkuvian kuuluisista kanaaleista Burut Burut on Liborian-provinssin pääkaupunki, pääsatama ja Kyporian suurin kaupunki. Burutin asukasluku on noin 600 000 (miljoonan, ympäröivä alue huomioiden). Beirut sijaitsee Välimereen työntyvällä niemimaalla noin sata kilometriä Kyporian ja Asraelin väliseltä rajalta. Vuorten ja meren välissä kaupunki on kehittynyt kolmion muotoiseksi. Rantaviiva on hyvinkin vaihtelevaa: kalliorannat vuorottelevat hiekkarantojen kanssa. Kaupunkia palvelee kansainvälinen lentoasema. Se sijaitsee kaupungin eteläpuolella lähiöalueella. Satamassa on rahti- ja matkustajaliikennettä, pääosin Kyporian saarelle. Muualle Liboriaan on melko hyvät linja-auto- ja rautatieyhteydet. Talous Yleistä Kyporialla ei juurikaan ole raskasta teollisuutta tai luonnonvaroja. Teollisuus on pääasiassa maataloustuotteiden jatkojalostamista tai rakentamiseen jotenkin liittyvää. Kaivannaisista kalkkia, kuparia ja kipsiä kaivetaan saarella. Alkutuotanto työllistää 40 prosenttia kyporialaisista, jalostus 10,3 % ja palvelut loput. Kyporian työttömyysprosentti on kaksi prosenttia. Turismisesongit vaikuttavat nykyisin huomattavasti työttömyyteen ja työllisyyteen. Kyporian saaresta eroten on Liborian-provinssin teollisuus ja alkutuotanto sille turismia tärkeämpi tulonlähde, provinssissa tuotetaan mm. puuta, metallituotteita, puutavaraa, hedelmiä, tupakkaa, tekstiileitä ja erilaisia kulutustavaroita. Suuri osa viennistä suuntautuu Kyporian saarelle josta se laivataan edelleen. Maatalous Maanviljely työllistää valtaosan Kyporian asukkaista, mutta myös kotieläinten hoito on merkittävää. Saaren maanviljelyyn käytetystä pinta-alasta miltei puolet oli 2000-luvun alussa lampaiden ja vuohien laidunnuksessa. Huomattavia elinkeinoja ovat lisäksi oliivin- ja hedelmänviljely. Matkailu Matkailu on yksi valtion tärkeimmistä elinkeinoista. Suuri määrä hotelleja rakennettiin 1980-luvulla parhaimpien uimarantojen läheisyyteen Kyporian pohjoisrannikoille, lähelle satamia ja lentoasemia. Näin alkoi Kyporian massaturismi. Kyporian harrastusmahdollisuuksia ovat esimerkiksi snorklaus, lainelautailu, kalastus, vesihiihto, purjehdus ja vaellus. Koulutus Kyporialaiset ovat yleisesti ottaen keskivertoa koulutetumpia. Maassa toimii useita kouluja, joihin kaikki Kyporiassa asuvat ovat hyväksyttyjä opiskelemaan. Koulunkäynti on pakollista kaikille 6–15-vuotiaille. Kultakin koulutusasteelta oppilaat ja opiskelijat saavat tutkinnon, jonka avulla he voivat siirtyä seuraavalle asteelle. Koulutus on ensimmäisen oppiasteen ajan ilmaista, tätä ylemmillä oppiasteilla oppilaat joutuvat maksamaan koulutuksestaan. Valtiolta voi kuitenkin hakea stipendiä, joka myönnetään automaattisesti kaikille keskiarvosanaltaan 8,5 oppilaille. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/9/9f/TUC_library.jpg peruskoulu Liikenne Kyporian provinssi Kyporian (saaren) linja-autoverkko on rannikkoseuduilla melko tiheä ja hyväkuntoinen, harvaanasutussa sisämaassa verkoston kehittämistä ei ole nähty harvan asutuksen takia tarpeellisena. Kyporian provinssiin on sen eristäytyneen maantieteellisen sijainnin takia kehittynyt tehokasta satamatoimintaa. Varsinkin Kirkuvian sataman liikenne ja rahtitoiminta on runsasta. Kyporian provinssissa on kaksi kansainvälistä lentoasemaa, Kirkuvian kansainvälinen lentoasema ja Huutavian kansainvälinen lentoasema, varsinkin Kirkuvian lentokentän toiminta on turistisesonkien aikaan tiheää. Liborian provinssi Liborian provinssi on Kyporian saarta tasaisemmin jakautuneen asutuksensa takia joutunut sijoittamaan huomattavia summia julkiseen liikenteeseen ja teiden kunnossapitoon. Kun Kyporian (saaren) asutus on lähes täysin keskittynyt rannikolle, on Liborian asutus jakautunut tasaisesti Burutin, Mukaan laakson, Pohjois-liborian ja Kuririan-vuoristoprovinssin hallintoalueille. Liboriassa onkin 400 kilometriä rautateitä ja 5 000 kilometriä maantietä. Liborian satamakaupungeista merkittävin on Burut jonne tehdään risteilyitä Kyporiasta ja jonka kautta suurin osa provinssin kauppamerenkulusta käydään. Provinssissa on yksi kansainvälinen lentoasema Burutin kansainvälinen lentokenttä Kansanterveys Kyporialaisten elinajanodote on selvästi yli Euroopan keskitason. Väestön keskimääräinen elinikä vuonna 2020 oli 81 vuotta, naisilla 84 ja miehillä 79 vuotta. Väestön keskimääräinen ikä on 30-40 vuotta, naisilla 25-35 ja miehillä 30-40 vuotta. Syntyvyys 2,3 lasta naista kohden. Ensisynnyttäjien keskimääräinen ikä on 29 vuotta. Kuolleisuus on 10 tuhatta asukasta kohden vuodessa. Yleisimmät kuolinsyyt vuonna 2016 olivat aivo- ja sydäninfarktit. Välimeren ruokavalio, johon kuuluvat muiden muassa pähkinät ja oliiviöljy yhdistettynä runsaaseen kalan ja vihannesten syömiseen on todettu kokonaisuutena terveelliseksi ja yhdeksi syyksi korkeaan elinajanosoitteeseen. Lapsikuolleisuus on 4 tuhatta syntynyttä kohden. Vuonna 2017 maassa oli arviolta 210 HIV/Aids-potilasta. Terveydenhuollon menot olivat vuonna 2019 5,3 % BKT:stä. Kulttuuri Ruoka ja juoma Kala on Kyporialla kallista, koska valtion vedet kärsivät liikakalastuksesta. Keittiöön kuuluvat kuitenkin esimerkiksi mustekala ja miekkakala. Kasvisruoista mainittakoon "Bunajuuri" eli juustoa, kesäkurpitsaa ja perunaa sisältävä piirakka. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/9/95/Koukouvagia.jpg/679px-Koukouvagia.jpg -perinteinen Kyporialainen piirakka Kyporialaisten ruokavalio koostuu pääosin kasvikunnan antimista, kuten täysjyväviljasta, oliiviöljystä, vihanneksista ja hedelmistä. Niitä täydennetään maitotuotteilla, kalalla, lihalla ja viinillä. Kalaa syödään vähintään muutamia kertoja viikossa, vaaleaa lihaa vain kerran viikossa ja punaista lihaa muutamia kertoja kuukaudessa. Kyporialaiset (aikuiset) nauttivat lasin viiniä lähes joka aterialla. Viini onkin yksi Kyporian yleisimmistä maataloudentuotteita, ja vuodessa sitä tuotetaan noin 100 miljoona litraa. Kyporialaisten suosituimpia kokoontumispaikkoja ovat störrebucks-kahvilaketjun kahvilat, joissa he esimerkiksi pelaavat shakkia, lukevat ja puhuvat. Musiikki Kuuluisin Kyporialainen yhtye on vuoden 2021 Dollariviisut voittanut rock-yhtye Plus-Kakskytseitsemän. Yhtyeeseen kuuluvat Michael Lettu (laulaja), H-Bacco (basisti), Konstantiinus Khalifarnoos (kitaristi-laulaja), Christopher Ioinides (rumpali). Muita maailmanlaajuisesti merkittäviä/kuuluisia yhtyeitä ei Kyporassa ole, poislukien jo historian unohduksiin vaipunut vuoden 1999 euroviisut voittanut Bzikebi. Tapakulttuuri Urheilu Kyporian suosituimmat urheilulajit ovat uppopallo ja jalkapallo, myös erilaiset taistelulajit ja ammunta ja metsästys ovat suuressa suosiossa. Jalkapallon asema suosituimpana urheilulajina on kiistaton Kyporiassa on 60 jalkapalloseuraa, joissa pelaa yhteensä 275 500 rekisteröityä pelaajaa. Seuroista merkittävimmät ovat Kirkuvia United (kotikenttä Kirkuvian Stadion) ja Teiresias (kotikenttä Rugrado). Seurat ovat myös Kyporian ainoat jotka osallistuvat Jalkapallon Mestarien Liigaan. Ulkosuhteet Kyporialle on sen pienen koon ja resurssien puutteen vuoksi ollut elintärkeää luoda ulkomaihin vakaat poliittiset, taloudelliset ja sotilaalliset suhteet. Vuonna 2020 Kyporia perusti VIHTA:na tunnetun sotilasliittouman. Kyporia on myös osallistunut useisiin rauhanturvaoperaatioihin. Kyporian suurimat kauppakumppanit sijaitsevat Euroopan ja Aasian alueilla. Afrikan alueilla vuosia jatkuneen sekasorron seurauksena on Kyporiaan paennut tuhansia pakolaisia. Suhteet kommunistisiin maihin Kyporian suhteet kommunistisiin valtioihin ovat pääosin kylmähköjä. Useisiin terrori-iskuihin syyllistyneen kommunistisen puolueen erottaminen puoluerekisteristä johti useiden kommunististen maiden vastustukseen ja jopa Katistanin uhkaukseen sekaantua Kyporian sisäpolitiikkaan aseellisin keinoin. Do you hear the people sing, kansallislaulu Do yuo hear the people sing, on Kyporian epävirallinen kansallislaulu, se esiintyy lähes kaikissa juhlissa, valtiollisissa tilaisuuksissa sitä pyritään kuitenkin välttämään, sen sotaiseen alkuperään vedoten. Ensimmäiset taltioidut kuvakset laulusta ovat kolme vuotta Rooman ja Kyporian välisen Speltti-Kapinan jälkeen. Historioitsijoiden mukaan laulu "Do you hear the people sing" kuvastaa Kyporian kansan toiveita kapinan jälkeisestä paremmasta tulevaisuudesta. Do you hear the people sing? |Singing the songs of angry men? |It is the music of the people |Who will not be slaves again! |When the beating of your heart |Echoes the beating of the drums |There is a life about to start |When tomorrow comes! Nousee laulu ihmisten, |vihasta kasvaa köyhien. |Kuuletko kuinka laulaa kansa |kun se hylkää orjuuden? |Laulu mielet kiihdyttää, |sydän lyö tahtiin rumpujen. |Elämä vanha taakse jää, |koittaa huominen! Will you join in our crusade? |Who will be strong and stand with me? |Somewhere beyond the barricade |Is there a world you long to see? |Then join in the fight |That will give you the right to be free! Liity joukkoon marssivaan, |käy taakse barrikadien, |niin kanssas nähdä saan |maailman kansanvaltaisen! |Käy joukkoomme vaan, |kohta kanssasi jaan vapauden! Kertosäe |Do you hear the people sing? |Singing the songs of angry men?... Will you give all you can give |So that our banner may advance |Some will fall and some will live |Will you stand up and take your chance? |The blood of the martyrs |Will water the meadows of Kyporia! |Joukko marssii eteenpäin, |ma katson lippuun liehuvaan. |Jotkut kaatuu viereltäin, |menehtyy taiston tuoksinaan. |ja verellään kasteltu |vainiot on Kyporian! kertosäe |Do you hear the people sing? |Singing the songs of angry men?... Maanpuolustus, organisaatio ja kalusto Kyporian alueellista koskemattomuutta turvaavat Itsepuolustusvoimat. Jotka muodostuvat Maa-, Meri-ja Ilma-itsepuolustusvoimista. Itsepuolustusvoimat valvovat sekä Kyporian sisäistä että ulkoista turvallisuutta, Kyporiassa ei ole varsinaista poliisilaitosta joten poliisin tehtävät ovat pitkälle alisteisia Itsepuolustusvoimille. *Pääesikunta. *ELSO-osasto. *KUHNURI-erikoisjoukot, 25+5 sotilasta. *Moffat. (Alla olevat puolustushaarat ovat pääesikunnalle alisteisia) Maa-itsepuolustusvoimat Maa-itsepuolustusvoimat valvovat Kyporian maa-alueiden koskemattomuutta ja turvaavat siviiliväestön elämäntavan jatkuvuutta. Maa-Itsepuolustusvoimat voidaan jakaa kolmeen eri osaan Kyporian sotilaslääni Valmiusjoukot *Esikunta. *Tiedustelukomppania, 100 sotilasta, 10x mönkijä, 5x maastomoottoripyörä, 10x tiedustelupanssariajoneuvo. *3 taisteluosastoa, 1900 sotilasta, 30x kuljetuspanssariajoneuvo, 20x muu ajoneuvo, 12x 120mm kranaatinheitin (ajoneuvoalustalla), 10x pst-ohjus laukaisulaite, 10x KRKK, 30x ITKK. *Ilmatorjuntapatteristo, 4x ilmatorjuntaohjusjärjestelmä, 4x 30mm konetykki. *Patteristo, 160 sotilasta, 20x 155mm tykki, 25x kuljetusajoneuvo. *Taistelupioneeripataljoona, 500 sotilasta, 15x pioneeripanssarivaunu(6x siltavaunu, 4x hinausvaunu, 5x raivausvaunu), 5x puhdistusajoneuvo, 10x panssariajoneuvo, 5x työkone. *Sotilaspoliisiprikaati, 2000 sotilasta, 75x panssariajoneuvo. *Huoltokeskus/kenttäsairaala, 1000 sotilasta, 25x kuljetusajoneuvo. Alueelliset joukot *9x pataljoona (5 400 reserviläistä) *ilmatorjuntapatteristo *2 patteristoa Liborian sotilaslääni Valmisujoukot *Esikunta *3 taisteluosastoa. *Ilmatorjuntapatteristo *Patteristo *Mekanisoitu TSTOS, 1910 sotilasta,29x panssarivaunua, 48x rynnäkköpanssarivaunua, 18x 155mm panssarihaupitsia, 10x 120mm kranaatinheitintä (ajoneuvoalustalla) *Taistelupioneeripataljoona *Vuoristojääkäriprikaati, 2000 sotilasta, 75x panssariajoneuvo. *Huoltokeskus/kenttäsairaala. Alueelliset joukot *10 pataljoonaa (6 000 sotilasta) *Ilmatorjuntapatteristo *2 patteristoa kuva! Maa-itsepuolustusvoimien sotilaskohtainen varustus Sotilailla on ohjesäännön mukainen yksinkertainen (harmaa) kenttäunivormu m/15, jonka olkaimet ja takin reunukset ovat vaaleansinisiä. Mantelia pidetään vasemman olan yli rullattuna. Vyönä käytetään miehistövyötä m/14 johon kiinnitetään mm. patruunataskut, tarvikelaukku (ns. leipälaukku) ja kenttälapio. Miehistön pääaseina toimivat Mossu-Naantali automaattikivääri (ns. yhden linjan kivääri) m/12 (kaliiperi 7,62mm), Naantali-sotilaspistooli m/12 (kaliiperi 7,62mm) ja Kyp-15 Rynnäkkökivääri (johon on yleensä kiinnitetty Kyp-16-kranaatinheitin). Upseerit käyttävät yleisesti Kyp-19 konepistooleita. Muita varustukseen kuuluvia varusteita ovat mm. suunnistusvälineet, taisteluliivit, pimeänäkölaitteistot, kiikarit, veitset ja erilaiset heitteet. Meri-itsepuolustusvoimat Kyporian marialueiden alueellisen koskemattomuuden turvaaminen on asetettu Meri-itsepuolustusvoimien tehtäväksi. *Esikunta ja huolto-osat *Rannikkolaivasto viisi VL-Hai luokkaan kuuluvaa alusta (VL-Sinihai, VL-Tiikerihai, VL-Valashai, VL-Valkohai ja VL-Merilehmä.) *'Rannikkoprikaati' (sis. alla olevat yksiköt) *Rannikkojääkäripataljoona 31 maihinnousu-/joukkojenkuljetusvenettä, 750 sotilasta *Rannikkojalkaväkikomppania 150 *Meritorjuntaohjusyksikkö, 200 sotilasta, 6x (raskas) meritorjuntaohjus laukaisulaite, 10x (kevyt) meritorjuntaohjus laukaisulaite, 15x panssariajoneuvo, 15x mönkijä. *Meri-itsepuolustusvoimien Paikallisyksiköt, 1500 reserviläistä Ilma-itsepuolustusvoimat Kyporian Ilma-itsepuolustusvoimat turvaavat ilma-alueiden koskemattomuuden ja kriisitilanteissa tukevat muiden aselajien toimintaa. *Ilma-itsepuolustusvoimien operatiivinen iskukyky muodostuu yhdestä laivueesta, johon kuuluu 30 ilmaherruushävittäjää ja 30 sotilastehtäviin soveltuvaa lennokkia. (410 mekaanikkoa ja huoltohenkilöstöä, 90 lentäjää). *Maahanlaskurykmentti, 30 kuljetushelikopteria, kaksi pataljoonaa jalkaväkeä (yht. 660 sotilasta). *Ilma-itsepuolustusvoimien paikallisyksiköt, 1500 reserviläistä. Luokka:Alueet Luokka:Valtiot, Alueet Luokka:Valtiot Luokka:Kyporia Luokka:Suositellut artikkelit